Harry Potter and the Desired Loss
by Nayhleii
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the Unnatural Calm (Sorry the titled was never explained. It was supposed to mean the Telepathy thing) In Brief: PLOT CVHANGED, LOOK INSIDE. CHAPTER ONE RE DONE. Harry needs to save Sirius, Hermione and his siter from Voldemort.
1. I'm Serious

Well. I decided that I couldn't live without one serious HP Fic, so this is here for all of you who appreciate decent plot lines. Yeah.  
  
About: Harry confronts Voldemort at Hermione's house. Bad things happen. People are in the world of the dead and are tied to Voldemort. Only he can bring them back. But in exchange for their lives, he demands Harry's.  
  
XD, read and Review Harry's seventh year.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Harry flipped the pancakes over in the pan as the top began bubbling. He was not looking forwards to today. He hummed Placebo under his breath as he tossed some garlic into another pan with the bacon.  
  
Dudley's diet was going so well, that Petunia had decided to make him a surprise fatty breakfast on his birthday. In fact, Dudley's diet was going uncannily well.Dudley was now an average sized guy, on the bulky side, but complete muscle. It unnerved Harry immensely, because he never knew what Dee would try next.  
  
"Oh. Duddikins! Good Morning!" Petunia's shrill greeting drifted to his ears from the hallway.  
  
"Is that bacon I smell?" Dudley asked excitedly, bee lining for the kitchen. "Look out Fag, I want breakfast!" Dudley cheered, shoving Harry to the side.  
  
"It's not done yet, you pig." Harry muttered, stepping aside anyway.  
  
He watched as Dudley scarfed down the entire pan of his heavily laboured breakfast in only a few bites.  
  
"That is going straight to your ass." He said under his breath as Dudley retreated to the table upon his mother's insistence. Harry threw more bacon on the pan and served the pancakes and scrambled eggs.  
  
"Happy Seventeenth Birthday Duddee!" Uncle Vernon boomed as he joined his family at the table. Uncle Vernon was a beastly monster. He had far too many necks for health and a moustache that was usually sprinkled with whatever he had been eating that day. His face was an unattractive shade of red at all times, and when he stood next to his primp, blond wife, he looked all the more immense.  
  
Harry dished out the last of his bacon and took his seat at the opposite end of the table from Vernon. For some reason he felt like he held more power when he was seated at the head of the table. Harry inhaled his food and darted back up, excusing himself from dishes and ignoring Vernon's loud protests.  
  
Slamming his bedroom door shut without the actual intention of making noise, Harry locked it abruptly with the magical lock that Mrs. Weasley had sent him over the summer. It would only open or close upon command from Harry. Be it from the inside or out.  
  
He sighed, feeling liberated at being locked in his bedroom, and pulled up the loose floorboard from beside his bed. He pulled out a large, heavy plastic container and cracked it open. Large fudge brownies sat, slightly smashed together in the box before him. His mouth watered as he savoured the first bit. Mrs. Weasley really did spoil him on his birthday. As a matter of fact, Harry's Birthday was not for another four days, and he was already receiving presents.  
  
Shoving his treats back into the floor, Harry unlocked his trunk. There was nothing he liked more than flipping through his old spell books and refreshing his memory on what lay ahead of him this year. Harry was praying with all of his heart that he would be accepted into the Auror training Academy in Southern Scotland. He wasn't sure though.  
  
A sharp rapping on his window jerked Harry's gaze from his charms book. He opened the window to let a basketball sized pure black owl into his room. He wasn't expecting another letter. It wasn't even his birthday yet.  
  
Harry dropped three Knuts into the pouch tied around the ebony owls ankle and pulled his letter off. Letting the owl out of the window, he shot Hedwig a glare. She was acting odd. She was pacing around the bottom of her cage. Harry knew she didn't like it, all pent up in her small cage, but mostly she just hooted, she never paced anxiously.  
  
Harry pressed the intriguing matter to the back of his mind and tore his letter open and read:  
  
Harry, Felicitations on surviving seventeen years.  
  
There was no signature, but the writing struck Harry's memory. He recognized it from somewhere. He let go of the breath he didn't even know he was holding and sat down on the end of his bed. He glanced at Hedwig.  
  
"You up to delivering something, Hedwig?" He asked, pulling a sheet of parchment and a quill from beneath his mattress. Hedwig hooted from her perch on his desk. She was up to anything that was more exciting that sitting in her dingy little cage. Harry scrawled a short, worried message to Hermione. Then an identical one to Ron. It simply asked them for their opinion on the letter and for a hasty reply.  
  
Harry opened the window for Hedwig, and closing it slowly behind her Harry felt antsy about the letter sitting opened on his desk. He folded it quickly and tucked it beneath his mattress and sat on his bed once again. He was breathing shallowly. Something about that handwriting triggered memories that were lost in his mind. He didn't know where he remembered it from.  
  
Harry was lost in though, sorting through his memories trying to figure out where he knew the writing from when Vernon began pounding on his door. Harry unlocked the door and opened it.  
  
"Yes?" He asked calmly, trying not to laugh as the red faced Vernon panted before him.  
  
"We are off. Taking Dudley to the Entertainment Park in Heathrow. Don't make any noise. Don't leave the house. Don't do any you-know-what. Don't make a mess." and he would have continued if Dudley hadn't squealed at him from downstairs that his friend Richard had arrived and they had to go NOW!  
  
Harry nodded dismissively and watched as Vernon heaved his ever growing bulk down the stairs and out the door. Harry relaxed against he frame of his door as he peered out of his bedroom window. He could see the family's BMW pulling out of the drive and speeding away. Harry leaped down the stair three at a time, wondering why Dudley even had friends, let alone a different one each week. He used them like toilet paper.  
  
Harry opened his fridge at the same time as the phone rang. He cursed the timing and closed the fridge, lunging for the phone as the third ring sounded.  
  
"Hello?" He asked, uncertainly. He couldn't remember the last time he answered the phone.  
  
"Harry?" Ron's voice sounded metallic through the phone.  
  
"Hey Mate!" Harry grinned enthusiastically.  
  
"Man. We are coming to pick you up , right now! Wanna stay round Hermione's for a few days a'fore we go to the Alley?" He asked excitedly. Harry most certainly did.  
  
"My stuff is packed!" He assured Ron, bidding him farewell.  
  
Harry forgot about food as he lunged back up the stairs and shoved the rest of his Wizarding artefacts into his trunk.  
  
He couldn't wait to his friends after the long summer. School would be starting in one week exactly. He shoved a slight tingle of unease away as he dragged his bags down the stairs.  
  
Harry opened the door, greeted by the honk of a car. Ron nodded a greeting, his face splitting into a grin. He grabbed Hedwig's cage and they closed the door behind them, walking away from Number Four privet drive.  
  
"Hey! You got a new one!" Harry exclaimed, jogging up to the hovering car and loaded his things and Hedwig into the trunk, despite her squawks of protest.  
  
Harry waved at Fred and George, who sat, looking quite comfortable in the front of the car. A flick of a lever and the press of a button was all it took for the invisibility booster to start, and the car to shoot straight up in the air.  
  
Harry peered out the window of the car as it began to move jerkily forwards. He couldn't help but hope, and pray that it would be the last time he ever saw Number Four Privet Drive. He wouldn't miss it.  
  
As they rose up into the clouds, Harry forgot about that past, the trying years that lay behind and before him. He just slumped against the worn leather seat, making himself comfortable.  
  
"So. Harry. How was your summer so far?" Fred asked him, leaning unorthodoxly against the wheel as George spun to look at him.  
  
"T'was good, Mate, And yours?" Harry asked, happy to be sitting with his friends making small talk.  
  
"Not bad mate. I hooked up with Angelina." Fred cast him a wink. "Not bad." He added more to himself than anyone else.  
  
George grinned. "Not as good as Katie Bell." George turned to Harry. "I've had em both." He explained, grinning at Harry.  
  
Ron pressed his fingers against his temples. "Once you get them started they wont stop. Girls have been throwing themselves at them since that stunt they pulled in the entrance."  
  
"Nonsense Ron. You don't really want us to shut up. If it weren't for us, you wouldn't get any first hand tips at all." George quipped, offering Harry a chocolate frog from a large basket. Harry obliged, just laughing at Ron's red face.  
  
"And how would you know I don't have first hand experience of my own?" Ron asked, stubbornly.  
  
"Because, Laddie, You turn bright pink when anyone says Vagina." Fred said, nodding to emphasize his point. Ron blushed. "There you see?"  
  
Harry laughed as he chewed on his chocolate frog.  
  
They arrived at the Burrow before Harry knew it. Time flew right by. Harry grabbed his stuff and hauled it up to Ron's room before withdrawing to the kitchen with the twins.  
  
"What's for dinner mum?" Ron asked, flopping down next to Harry at the table. Mrs. Weasley, who was looking as plump and healthy as ever merely proceeded opening pots and stirring pans.  
  
"Mum! What's for dinner?!" Ron asked a bit louder.  
  
"Hmm.. Pardon dear, I wasn't listening." Mrs. Weasley said, looking up over the counter at Ron as she stirred an enormous sauce pan of something that smelled spicy and delicious. "Oh. Harry dear, Wonderful to see you. I trust you got my fudge?" Mrs. Weasley asked, brushing Ron's question off. It didn't matter, he was drooling, and could obviously tell by the smell what was to come of him.  
  
"Yes, it was Wonderful Mrs. Weasley. Thank you so much." Harry said politely, thinking about how much he really did love her fudge. He was about to voice how her fudge was what kept him sane over the summer, but Arthur Weasley burst in, his face red and his chest heaving.  
  
"Rough Day." He muttered, helping himself to a piece of Garlic bread from the stove top. He kissed Mrs. Weasley on the cheek. "How was your day, Molly?" He asked, dropping his briefcase by the stairs. He didn't wait for her to respond when he saw Harry.  
  
"Harry! I learned about something called a Deeveedee player. DO you know of this thing?" Arthur asked him, animatedly.  
  
"Err.yeah." Harry said, busying himself with brushing his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Sorry Dad. We are headed upstairs." Ron saved Harry, pulling him away from the table by his upper arm.  
  
Harry thanked Ron silently with his eyes. As much as he loved the burrow, The constant questions about muggle artefacts from Arthur was sometimes overwhelming.  
  
A tall, thin woman stood at the top of the stairs, dark hair spilling over her shoulders. He thought that she must be a friend of Ginny's or something and stepped aside to let her pass. Then he caught her eyes. Blue and Green eyes filled with mischief blinked up at him, framed by long red lashes.  
  
"Ginny?" He squeaked, staring at her.  
  
"Hello Harry." Ginny said, smiling looking kind of creeped out.  
  
"I didn't recognize you." Harry said, still shocked at the change in her.  
  
She looked a tad nervous, but kept smiling. "Why not?" She seemed genuinely confused as she stepped down another step.  
  
"You.changed." Harry summarized it.  
  
She really had. In place of a short, child wearing layer of baby fat over her was a tall, lean and graceful looking sixteen year old girl. Her hair had been dyed or something, Harry wasn't the best one at hair things, but it was definitely longer. His waved gently around her face and down her back. Harry didn't really know what to say. Her eyes were sparkly and they were different. Harry thought she might have makeup or something on, but he wasn't certain. Her. chest had really developed.  
  
"You mean I got boobs?" She asked, crudely.  
  
At the mention of the word, Harry eyes flicked down to her chest. He brought them back up in a millisecond, but the smirk on Ginny's face told she had caught him. He smiled nervously back. She seemed confident. He didn't say anything. Ron scowled at her and pulled Harry past.  
  
"Nice to see you again Harry." Ginny called, bouncing down the last of the stairs.  
  
Harry shrugged the odd encounter off and followed Ron to his room.  
  
"If you ever, come even close enough to touch her, I will kill you." Ron said, his face serious.  
  
Harry blinked at him for a moment then started laughing. He doubled over on Ron's bed, clutching the wall, laughing his head off.  
  
"Oh." He said, regaining himself. "You were serious?" 


	2. Protective Big Brother

Dedicated to: Athenakitty. For her plenty reviews. Thankee Athenakitty!  
  
I rewrote the first chappie, so if you don't read it, you will be lost. Thankies  
  
Read and review you wonderful people. I don't think I'm going to post another chapter till I have six reviews. That's not that high of a target. Ciao for Now  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Harry could taste the metallic flavour of his mouth watering. Mrs. Weasley set a giant pot of spaghetti noodles on the table, quickly brothered with an equally sized one of spicy meat sauce. A few bowls of Garlic Bread and parmesan cheese and Greek salad were passed around the table as well.  
  
Amply serving himself, following Ron's example, Harry tucked in, sucking back his food like there was no tomorrow. He hadn't tasted food of this quality and flavour since.he was last at the burrow. He sighed, feeling in place at last, among wizards like he was.  
  
"Dear lord child, what were they feeding you? Hay?" Mrs. Weasley commented as Harry dished himself another plate of spaghetti and helped himself to more garlic bread.  
  
Harry grinned and bit into his bread. "Grapefruit." He replied. Mrs. Weasley nodded knowingly.  
  
After dinner, Harry helped clear the table and then he and Ron darted up the stairs to Ron's room. No one mentioned the events of the past year. Harry had expected things to be awkward, but they weren't.  
  
Ron was showing Harry his new book on the Chudley Cannons, when Ginny opened the door. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she leaned against the doorframe looking in with amused distain.  
  
"Ginny! Don't open without knocking! We could have been getting changed or something!" Ron fumed, glaring at Ginny.  
  
"Or having a gay gangbang?" Ginny added, amused. Harry snorted, holding back laughter. Ron shot his a scowl that shut him up. He was beat red.  
  
"Get out of my room." Ron said, striding over to the door. Harry had to admit, Ron was an intimidating sight. He was tall. Three or four inches taller than Harry, and he towered above Ginny. His flaming hair wasn't all that frightening, but he seemed to have perfected his glare. Harry had to give Ginny bonus points for not even flinching as her brother slammed the door in her face.  
  
"God." Ron said, spinning on his heel and stomping back to his bed. "She's been like that since Mum let her dye her hair and get a few new clothes." Ron shook his head disgustingly. "It's revolting. She thinks she's gods gift to men or something." Ron tossed his Chudley cannons book into the corner of his small room.  
  
Harry coughed. He didn't doubt that Ginny got that impression walking around in public. But he wasn't about to voice this opinion to Ron and have his spleen ripped out.  
  
"We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, then straight onto Hermione's. You ever been there?" Ron asked, completely relaxed once again.  
  
It actually made Harry nervous with how quickly Ron could switch moods. God. He was like pregnant woman or something. Chuckling to himself at the comparison, Harry shook his head. "D'you reckon it's nice?"  
  
"Well, yer, I mean, her parents are dentists are they not?" Ron asked, gathering his books and things and dumping them into the cauldron at the foot of his bed. Ron gave Harry a curious glance, and his face seemed tinted a tad pink.  
  
Harry knew very well what Ron was thinking about, he too turned a nice, generous shade of pink. He coughed a little.  
  
As Harry suspected, here it came. "So.are you guys an item?" Ron pretended, most unsuccessfully that he didn't care. Harry rubbed his nose uncomfortably.  
  
"Err. Not too sure. She didn't call me and I don't have her number.so yer. This will be the first time I see her since last year." He shuffled about, moving his suitcase into the corner, near the book of Chudley cannons.  
  
"Yeah well. We'll all still be friends." Ron said, as if reassuring himself that things wouldn't be weird. "Plus you'd tell me if you two.you know." Ron gave Harry a meaningful stare.  
  
Harry coughed loudly and blinked at his shoes. "Um.Sure." Harry said, standing up straight as Ginny called up the stairs.  
  
"D'you two want to go see a movie?"  
  
Ron turned to Harry. "She's been doing all this muggle stuff. What the hell is a Movie???" He was red again.  
  
"Yer Ginny, We'll go." Harry called out the door. He heard Ginny jump down the stairs, and head out to the back yard calling Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Mate, Calm down, it will be fun. It's downtown London. The Palace. They play Muggle movies and there nonsense there. You'll have a blast of it."  
  
Ron glared at him as if he was a traitor. "Don't encourage her. She's trying to be a muggle and stuff. Next thing you know she'll be buying Muggle School Train Tickets, instead of just Muggle Clothes."  
  
Harry looked down at his baggy 'Muggle Clothes'. Passed on from Dudley when they became too small. Harry shifted his weight uncomfortably.  
  
"Don't worry Mate, I'll lend you some decent clothes." Ron supplied, pulling open a drawer of what looked like normal clothing.  
  
Harry must have looked at him oddly because he continued with an explanation. "Mum has been into taking us to the Zoo and other Muggle places. She says we need to know how to interact with them or something." He was pink, just as Harry.  
  
"Yeah.well let's go then." Harry said, grabbing the top pairs of Jeans and a black tee from the pile next to it. He trotted across the hallways to the bathroom.  
  
Harry stared into the mirror of the bathroom, turning in circles. He stared into his reflection. He put on weigh. Harry leaned forwards, prodding his pectorals. If he wasn't mistaken, rather than being dead flat and ever indented, then stuck out. Just a little. Harry flexed. Nothing. He cursed himself. He looked even skinnier in this. At least he was putting on weight though. His stomach wasn't so bad. He though, if he turned on way his stomach appeared to have the shadows of a small six pack.  
  
Shrugging he pulled open the door and stepped outside. The boxers that he had already had ( which Petunia actually bought him, if only from Cosco) stuck up past the top of his pants, which sagged down halfway over his butt. He pulled them up a little, but they just fell back down. Sighing in a resigned way, Harry hopped down the stairs two at a time and landed with a thunk at the bottom.  
  
"We're leaving, now." Ginny called from the front door.  
  
Harry turned to see Ron ploughing down the stairs. Harry stepped aside as Ron ran past and turned into the laundry room. He emerged with a large black sweatshirt with a hood. He grabbed a muggle looking snowboard jacket on the way out and handed Harry the envy blue hoodie.  
  
"Lets go be muggles." Ron said, hesitantly tossing his Wand back onto the living room couch. Harry grinned at him and closed the door behind himself.  
  
"C'mon Boys." Ginny said, lowering herself into the backseat of the car. Fred and George sat in the front seat. "Ron, your upfront." She pointed to the small space between the twins. Ron glared at her, but moved when she matched his glare.  
  
Harry slid in next to Ginny as Ron flopped into the front seat.  
  
"Why don't I get to sit in the backseat?" Ron asked, uncomfortable between his brothers.  
  
"Because Ron, no one in their right mind would bring you into a backseat. For any purpose." Ginny quipped. Harry grinned, but he didn't think tat Ron understood the humour in it.  
  
The whole car ride there, Harry noticed how much Ginny was blinking at him. He thought she might have something in her eye. She also seemed to be sitting un naturally close to him. Her legs pressed against his even though there was plaenty of room on theother side of her. Harry didn't say anything but he wondered for a moment if Ginny wasn't over him.  
  
"Here we are." Ginny grinned and crawled out of the car over top of Harry. Harry leaned back giving her room. He thought for a fleeting second that she purposely balanced herself quite high up on his thigh, but excused it as she climbed out.  
  
"What are we seeing again?" Ron asked, staring up at the large billboard, flashing different titles.  
  
"Win a date with Tad Hamilton." Ginny said, heading towards the ticket counter.  
  
Ron and Harry shared a look and trudged after her,. It sounded to Harry like a chick flick, but Ron didn't have any idea what a movie was, let alone a chick flick. Between Ginny and Harry the muggle money was counted out even, though the guy was giving them funny looks when Fred asked how many Knuts a dollar was.  
  
At the snack counter, Ron and the twins bought their things. Harry got a package of Raisin glossettes and Ginny went over to buy some popcorn.  
  
Ron watched her as she walked over, her hips swaying exaggeratedly. "What the hell." He asked Harry, as she leaned against the counter. They moved a bit closer to hear what she was whispering.  
  
"Hey there Sexy." She said, smiling at the guy behind the counter. He nodded flirtaceously.  
  
"Hey there."  
  
"I seemed to have left my purse at home, but I really want some diet Pepsi." Ginny pouted. Harry could see her leaning over the counter, her cleavage clearly visible over the top of her low cut blue tank top.  
  
The guy seemed too busy ogling her chest to respond audibly. He poured her a cup of Pepsi and gave her a straw.  
  
"Aww.. That is too sweet.' She said happily, walking away, swaying her hips. Harry didn't blame the guy. She was wearing an extremely flattering shirt and very short white shorts.  
  
"Ginny. You little slut!" Ron squealed quietly in her ear.  
  
"Back off Ron. I get it free." She said, linking her arm through Harry's.  
  
Harry wanted to die with embarrassment. Ginny leaned against him, her breast pressing against his upper arm, and Ron was shooting him looks to kill. He shrugged a little, looking confused. Ginny definitely wasn't over him yet.  
  
"Come on Harry." Ginny coaxed, pulling on his arm. "Lets not sit those losers. We'll sit at the very back." She said, leading him down an aisle to the middle of the very back row.  
  
Ron scowled at Harry as he and the twins walked by. Ron drew a finger over his throat when Ginny wasn't looking. Harry muffled his laughter. Ron really would kill him after this. 


	3. Diagon Alley

Dedicated to: AngelAnimeFan Who reviews all of my stories whether they are good or not THANK YAH!!!! (Sorry about your teef!!!)  
  
Whoo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Harry leaned against his chair, uncomfortable with the placement of Ginny's hand, which was resting on his thigh again. The movie wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. The main character was a drop dead gorgeous girl. Mind you Ginny took every opportunity to point out how sexy the main guy character was. Harry thought back to a few things Hermione had said in his fifth year. Maybe Ginny was jealous that he didn't blink every time that Rosie was on the screen.  
  
As the last scene came on, and the main character and Rosie were dancing in the night on the street, romantic music playing after just admitting their love for each other. Harry turned to Ginny, about to stand up and leave the theatre. He started to say 'Lets Go' but stopped. Ginny's was extremely closed to his. He could feel her tickling his neck. He blinked at her. He didn't want to kiss her, he still had feeling for Hermione. She closed her eyes. Harry glanced around and quickly pressed his lips against hers, pulling away before he got to into it. Ginny looked slightly put out.  
  
"Ron's coming." Harry excused his embarrassment and standing up. Ginny giggled and followed him out of the theatre.  
  
Harry must have been bright red because Ron kept shooting him odd looks and glaring in his general direction. Ginny was oblivious to it and just walked out to the car with her arm linked through Harry's and around his back. He didn't know where to put his had so he just let it fall onto her hips, which was the most comfortable spot.  
  
Ron sat in the front, but unblinkingly stared at Harry through the rear view mirror the whole way home. Once they parked in the drive, Harry sprung from the car before Ginny could say anything and bee lined for Ron's room, where he sat on the edge of Ron's bed and became intensely interested in his socks while waiting for Ron's arrival.  
  
Ron stepped into the room, filling the doorframe. His shadow fell over Harry, much like a corny muggle horror movie. Harry didn't look up. He grinned into his knees. If he let Ron think he was afraid things would be more entertaining for him and Hermione later.  
  
"I thought I made myself clear about you touching my sister." Harry didn't look up, his face was beat red with withheld laughter. He mumbled something about not actually touching her, her touching him.  
  
Ron hauled Harry upright from the back of his hoodie. Harry could see over his shoulder, Ginny staring at Ron in the doorway. He prayed silently she wouldn't say anything. An impish grin spread over her lips and Harry realised he was going to die.  
  
"Harry! How could you!" Her eyes watered, despite her grin. Harry shot her a glare to kill. Ron spun around as she continued. "Cheating on my with my BORTHER! You scum." She sprinted into her room and slammed the door. Harry could hear her laughing in her room, but Ron obviously mistook it for sobbing.  
  
"Ginny!" Ron called, almost whiningly as he strode across the landing and tried to pry her door open. "Open the door Ginny. You know we weren't doing anything because you know I'm not a fag." Ron looked disgusted that he actually had to say that infront of witnesses. Ginny poked her head out.  
  
"Actually Ron. I know you weren't doing anything because I know Harry's not a fag. You I'm not so sure about." Ginny slammed her door and threw the bolt. Harry blinked for a moment then doubled over with laughter, clutching his stomach. Ron turned beet red then began pounding on the door screaming at Ginny. Harry leaned against the wall, coughing through fits as Ron continued beating Ginny's door, hollering for her to open it. Fred and George stepped into the hallway, surveying the scene with mock distain.  
  
"Would you kindly SHUT UP" George said, brushing fine white power from his shoulders.  
  
"We are doing a particularly persnickety experiment." Fred finished, blowing some of the same dust from his chest. Harry could see their room from the hallway. A fine layer of the white powder blanketed the walls, the floor.everything.  
  
"What.?" He asked, stopping laughing.  
  
"Like I said. Persnickety. We made a mistake." Fred said with all the dignity he could must. They turned back and closed their door, dust wafting out as it slammed into place. Harry could hear their mutters about calculations on the fizzing foam.  
  
"What on earth?!" Mrs. Weasley stomped up the stairs. "No wait. Don't tell me."  
  
Ron coughed and stepped away from the door, ever scowling at it. Harry scrabbled upright and glanced at Ron. Their eyes met and they both pictured the scene as she must see it. Gentle clouds of dust floating in the air, Ginny giggling in her room, Ron pounding on the door, red as a tomato, Harry crouching down, hollering with laughter and Fred and George muttering conspiringly in their bedroom. They both grinned widely, muffling their laughter by biting their tongues.  
  
Mrs. Weasley sighed deeply and scuttled away, calling them to help with dinner, which was thick beef stew. The aroma made Harry's mouth water. He swallowed several times, peering into the large pot that Mrs. Weasley had just placed on the table. He sat down, letting Ron fill his bowl before helping himself.  
  
After Dinner, Harry and Ron went up to Ron's room to pack for Diagon Alley. They had received their required equipment list and Harry couldn't wait to be among people like him. He admitted the Weasley's were a step or eight above the Dursley's, but the Wizarding world was a mountain above them.  
  
Harry fell asleep that night anxious for the day that lay before him. He couldn't wait to browse the stalls and shops in Diagon alley. He nodded off, listening to Hedwig as she chewed on the wires of her cage, undoubtedly staring at Pigwidgeon, who as Harry knew well Hedwig hated above everyone else.  
  
----  
  
"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley whispered. Harry could smell pancakes. He opened his eyes and Mrs. Weasley stood above him, two plates heaping with pancakes in her hands. "Eat up here, Arthur has an important guest down stairs." She smiled at Harry, giving him his dish. "From the Order." She whispered, forking Ron's plate over. "Be quick though boys, we must get to the Alley before the Eleven. We are meeting the Grangers at their house round two o'clock."  
  
Harry shared a grin with Ron. Both knew the other had feelings for Hermione. Only Harry had ever kissed her before. They both shovelled their food into their mouths and hurriedly dragged their trunks down the stairs. Luckily they had packed them the day before.  
  
With the car loaded and everyone piled in, Ginny sitting atop Harry, despite Ron's protests, for lack of seatbelts. Mr. Weasley started the engine and rammed the invisibility booster. They were off, motoring through the morning sky. Harry tried his best not to touch Ginny, but she was talking to him, her hands on his hips. They spoke about Quidditch. Ginny was going to a beater this year, hopefully. Harry grinned. He hadn't had much time for Quidditch last year. As the car set down on the ground and the invisibility was disabled, Ginny lurched forwards, her breasts pressing against Harry's chest. He coughed a little. Ron's face went an unnatural shade of red.  
  
"It's been nice riding on you Harry." Ginny smiled seductively and kissed his cheek, running her finger down his thigh so that Ron couldn't see it. Harry flashed her a lopsided grin and stepped out of the car, lifting her out after him.  
  
Ron climbed out of the car mechanically, his face like a beet. He didn't look at Harry, but followed his parents through the brick passage to the alley. Harry felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders as he stepped through the gateway to his home.  
  
The bustling of wizards and witches here and there, made Harry feel so much better. Less alone in the crowd. Harry pulled his robes on over the muggle clothes Ron had lent him.  
  
"First stop, Blots and Ink." Mr. Weasley bustled them all round a sharp corner and down the cobblestone street, stopping before an old rickety store that was far bigger than it looked. Books of all shapes and sizes, not to mention scents were lined on shelves across the walls. Harry headed straight for the pile of books labelled: 'HOGWARTS SEVENTH YEAR'. Him and Ron loaded their things into their cauldrons and carried them to the counter. Harry had some change that Hagrid had mailed him over the summer and he paid for his books with it.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Errr.. Gotta go. And I wanna post a chappie so here you are. The next one will be longer I PROMISE. 


	4. Uniaclys

Dedicated to: HP Fan 101, Aww your such a sweetie!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Harry and Ron scuttled from shop to shop, taking in the sights and scents. They didn't spend too long in any particular shop, but they did pop in and out of all of them, pausing briefly at Sven Swedish Sweets to buy a tray of assorted chocolates. They arrived at the last shop in Diagon alley, still in good time of making it to the Granger's house before dark. Harry opened the squeaky door and stepped into the shop. Cages upon cages of owls and cats sat on crooked shelves around the room. A large tank of rats sat in the center of the petit shop and behind the counter, an aquarium filled with frogs perched on the highest shelf.  
  
Ron knelt, drawing his finger over the smooth glass of the rat tank. Harry knew he missed Scabbers, but he had Pigwidgeon. Harry sighed, and walked up to the counter. He had something particular in mind.  
  
"Do you have any, not so common pets?" He asked the short, fat man behind the counter. The man eyed him up and down, then, resting both hands atop is bulbous belly, he leaned forwards.  
  
"Aye. I think yeh may be man enough for it." He grunted, and turned his large bulk around, shuffling on the lowest shelf, barely able to bend over, for the mound of fat in the way. Harry grinned at the sight. About four inches of the man's butt crack was showing as his baggy, grubby pants slid down his hind quarters. Harry snorted lightly.  
  
The man placed a cardboard box on the counter before Harry. Harry blinked at it, then turned it to read the quickly scrawled title drawn across the top. 'Uniaclys' Harry read, pulling open the top flap long enough to peer inside.  
  
A small unicorn lay, curled in the corner of the small box. Harry peeked in closer. It's small pale blue form couldn't be more that three or four inches tall. Small feathery wings sprouted from it's shoulders and it's tiny golden hooves glinted in the dark.  
  
"Very special these creatures are." She man said, his great belly heaving as he whispered. "Fiery temper, but once they take a liking to you you're set. They can tell when someone distrustful is about. Or when a lie is being told."  
  
Harry stared at the small unicorn. It's tiny little horn protruded from it's forehead, surrounded by a pearly white star. Harry thought it looked rather fragile.  
  
"One prick from that horn and your dead. You have roughly three seconds left of life. Very dangerous creatures, these Uniaclysi are."  
  
Harry nodded absent mindedly. He was not listening at all. He was captivated by the miniscule creature before him. Suddenly it opened it's eyes and stared straight back at him. He stepped back, not expecting what he saw.  
  
The small beady eyes swirled with different colours of black and grey, like liquid silver. He could tell where they looked despite the odd substance.  
  
"I'll have it." Harry said, digging into his back pocket for some change. "And once my friend leaves, I'll take a rat as well." The man grunted, and opened his cash register. Harry could tear his eyes from his new bought pet. He knew Hedwig wouldn't be too happy, but Harry was excited like nothing else.  
  
"Let's go Ron." Harry called, ushering Ron from the store. "Oops. I forgot my wallet." He said, dashing back into the store. He grabbed the smaller cardboard box containing Ron's new rat and shoved it into the bag with his new pet Uniaclys.  
  
On the way back to the car, Harry began feeling slightly guilty about Ron's new present, and dashed into a small shop on the way out to get something for Hermione and Ginny, since they would both be staying with the Grangers at the same time as Harry.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"So. What did you get?" Ron asked, leaning back against the worn leather seat of the car, half twisted in the front between his parents. Harry and Ginny sat quite comfortably in the back. Harry felt extremely hot and fluttery at the thought of being so close to her, but he constantly reminded himself that it was Hermione he had feelings for.  
  
"Err.Nothing big. It's called a Uniaclys." He explained. His arms folded over the bag containing his new prize. He didn't want to let it out. He was still afraid for it's fragility. He was slightly worried about the whole dangerous horn thing still.  
  
The ride there was un eventful. Mr and Mrs. Weasley dropped them off one block from the Grangers house, muttering some lame excuse about how they didn't want to overwhelm the muggles with wizards.  
  
"They want to get home and relish not having children around." Ron scowled as the car lifted into the air. Ginny punched him in the shoulder scoldingly as they set out in the given direction to Hermione's house.  
  
Harry and Ron lugged their bags on small trolleys, Ginny however had taken advantage of Harry's wobbly knees and stacked her luggage atop his, grinning at him playfully. He wondered if she would like her gift.  
  
They halted outside of the front gate marked 'Grangers' and each of them stared in awe. It was not what had been expected. Hermione had told them a small, comfortable white house on the corner of Cormorant and Fitzgerald. What they saw was a massive mansion of pearly white stucco. Well not a mansion, but by barely a hairs breath.  
  
The house sat atop a shallow hill, and the green grass set of the ivory balcony and siding. The large, flower covered sundeck rose across the span of the front of the house, flanked by a set of stairs on either side. Two large colums sat, stabilizing the large deck above the archway to the home. Double wooden doors, freshly polished swung open as the trio approached. The Grangers flung themselves out the door.  
  
It was not the picturesque greeting they had all pictures. Both of the muggles had red rimmed eyes and faces blotchy from tears. Harry dropped his bags and rushed to them. He gripped Mr granger by the elbows.  
  
"Where is Hermione?" He asked instinctively.  
  
Mr. Grangers, panic stricken, sallow sunken eyes peered up at him.  
  
"A creature as black as night, with no heart beat to speak of snatched her from our grasp." He whispered, poetically. "He called himself Voldemort." With that, Mr. Weasley's legs gave out and he fell to the ground in a heap. 


	5. Seraphim

Dedicated to: AngelAnimeFan... because no one else reviewed my last chappie except Nezzie and Bee!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Harry stared beyond the brightly coloured flowers of the Grangers back garden. The orange and pink symphony displayed before him did nothing to brighten his gloomy mood. He could feel eyes on his back but didn't need to turn to know it was Ginny. His arms hung limp by his side, his hands stuck in his pockets in defeat. He turned his face up to the sky, his eyes closed, his view didn't change. No matter where he looked black emptiness blinked back at him.  
  
"You really did like her didn't you?" She whispered, her voice shaking slightly. Harry didn't move. He didn't even open his eyes. He swallowed. He didn't know what to say. He turned slowly to face Ginny. He nodded, afraid that his voice would fail him. He felt rather than saw Ginny turn and leave. He could almost hear the tear hit her cheek. Perhaps there was more to her feelings for him than spite for her brother. He smiled and the though, but it died quickly.  
  
He had no notion of what Voldemort intended to do with Hermione, or whether she still lived, but it was his solemn promise to find out. He didn't even doubt when he last defeated the Dark Lord that he would return as spiteful and angry as ever. Something in Harry hoped that it would all end on the eve of his graduation at last he would be a fully fledged wizard.  
  
Harry lowered his gaze to the ground and turned around, moving to head back to the house, his shoulders hunched as no idea formed in his brain. Suddenly a chill swept over his body and his arms broke out in goose-bums. He heard an all too familiar voice behind him.  
  
"Harry. You made it sixteen years..."  
  
He turned and looked into Voldemort's red eyes, fear didn't wash over him like it usually did. Only anger dwelled within him. He stepped forwards, meeting Voldemort gaze for Gaze.  
  
"Where is she?" He hissed, his voice immerging, much to his own surprise in an octave of serpentine language. He blinked, he thought Voldemort such a snake that he spoke Parseltongue to hi nemesis?  
  
"Safe..." Voldemort chuckled in normal speech, his eyes never leaving Harry. Harry drew his wand from his back pocket and stepped threateningly forward. "She is with your father, under the protection of your sister, my wife,if it is of any consolation." The corners of th Dark Lord's eyes crinkled in an evil leer. Harry stepped away. He could almost feel the evil seeping from the nameless one.  
  
"So she is dead." His voice was monotonous, not betraying his inner emotions. He didn't let it sink in the extra information. Voldemort was a liar and he knew that.  
  
"No, my grandson. Behind the veil." With a swirl of cloudy blackness, Voldemort was gone. Harry stood, unmoving. He whipped around and sprinted inside, his eyes wide with confusion.  
  
"Ron!" Harry yelled, grabbing his friend by the shoulders. The Grangers looked up, Ginny must have done a good job of reassuring them that Hermione was safe because the both of them were bustling a bout setting the table and such, red rimmed eyes and small simpers on their lips.  
  
Harry lowered his voice to a harsh whisper. "Sirius, Died behind a veil right?" Ron nodded, looking away. He knew how painful to subject was to Harry. Harry whipped around and cursing stormed back out to the back yard. He blinked tears from his eyes as he swiped the back of his palm across his lips.  
  
"Harry? What is it?" Ron asked, chasing after him.  
  
"Voldemort. He said Hermione was Behind the veil." Harry looked away, closing his eyes again, hoping nothing more than to have the world blocked out. He left out the part that sent a ripple of guilt through him. He didn't believe Voldemort. Sirius couldn't be his father. He...They did look alike, and was often told that... No. Harry shook his head. His mother loved James, and none other.  
  
Ron gaped at Harry. "You saw, he-who-must-not-be-named??/ Here?!" He sounded terrified. Harry turned to face his full front.  
  
"He took Hermione to get to me. And Sirius. They are behind the veil." Harry looked away. "Ron. He said Sirius was my dad, and that I had a sister. Who was his wife." Harry looked to Ron, hoping with all of his might that his friend would reassure him of the impossibility of those absurd statements.  
  
"Do you thinks its true?" Ron squeaked, his voice cracking slightly. Harry shrugged his shoulders, a weight added to them. Hermione gone. Now all this about family?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Harry opened the box and peeked inside. The small beady eyes blinked back at him. His reached his hand in, fully warned of how dangerous this creature was. Harry grinned, a small smile, but a smile none the less as the Uniaclys stepped daintily onto his palm. He lifted her out of the box. He could tell it was a she.  
  
"Hello there little one." He whispered, tenderly. It seemed that all of the hope he had left was in her, and he didn't even know why. Ron and Ginny were down stairs, arguing about whether or not to call their parents. Ginny was hollering loudly about not wanting to call them, they would just worry and fret and come in and take over. He needed to trust Harry to deal with this. He'd killed Voldemort before.  
  
Ron was screeching about how their parents would know what to do. Harry shook his head.  
  
The last thing he wanted was for the Weasleys to get involved. Only a few short years ago Mr. Weasley had been hurt helping the Ministry for Harry's sake, and Harry didn't want to have a death to add to his conscience.  
  
'Hello Harry Potter.' The Uniaclys hissed, its voice a flutteringly light whisper of Parseltongue. Harry nearly dropped the small creature, no matter, it hovered a few centimetres above her outstretched palm, its small wings beating lightly in the air.  
  
"You can speak?" He hissed instinctively back, his tongue naturally slipping into the language of snakes.  
  
'I know much of you. We all do...' She ignored his question, hovering closer to his face. 'We are the servants of the Light Lord.'  
  
Harry didn't bother asked her what it was. He was to intrigued that she could speak. "How do you know Parseltongue?"  
  
'What is this tongue of parcel that you speak of?' She cocked her small blue head to the side.  
  
"The language of the snakes." Harry whispered, leaning back against the wall. Hermione's bedroom surrounded him, almost suffocating him, yet he couldn't leave.  
  
' I know not this language of serpentine. I am utmost sorry.' She whispered back to him, her short, silken fur turning a dark shade of midnight blue. Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"It is what you are speaking right now!" Harry persisted, somewhat frustrated.  
  
"No. I speak the language of the Old Ones. The Nameless Ones." With that, she flapped away, curiously exploring the room. She landed on the highest shelf of Hermione Bookcase and fluttered back down, a small leather journal suspended almost magnetically three inches below her.  
  
Harry reached out and took it. "I cant read this." He said, more to himself than the Uniaclys, flipping it open to the last page. He read:  
  
Dear: Diary.  
  
I had the dream again. The dream of darkness. The dream of being alone beneath the silky sweetness of death. I don't know what it means, but these dreams are starting to frighten me. Sometimes I see Voldemort. I wake up, covered in a cold sweat. I wonder how Harry could have managed it. Facing him all those times.  
  
Harry.  
  
I dream of him too, though not in such a depressing manner. Should these dreams prove to be real, I should hope but one thing. To hear him laugh again. And see his sparkling green eyes glow when he smiles at me...  
  
I must sleep. More sleep, more dreams, more discovery.  
  
-Hermione.  
  
Harry closed the book and rubbed his temples. This was too deep for him to grasp at the moment. He knew he had feelings for Hermione, but these things she said, they ran deeper that just mere feelings. Harry sighed and lay back on her bed. It was almost corny, the words she used.  
  
God he missed her already.  
  
His small new bought pet settled down on his chest, curling intoa miniscule ball, her pelt back to a light blue. Harry didn't bother askinga bout it. He was so tired...He needed to find Hermione...but he needed to sleep...  
  
"What's your name?" He essed sleepily, his voice light and flickering. He loved the sound of her words as they hissed form her mouth. Most Parseltongue to him sounded evil. Hers was welcoming.  
  
'Seraphim' She whispered back to him. He could feel the weightless warmth of her on his chest and he closed his eyes. He was only vaguely aware of Ron entering the room.  
  
"Ron." He mumbled, English feeling odd on his tongue after speaking with Seraphim. "There is a present for you in the box on the floor. Happy Seventh Year, mate." He fell asleep promptly, not even waking to hear Ron thank his profusely.  
  
In the morning they would leave for Hogwarts. Maybe Dumbledore would help them find Hermione...  
  
He would always hope for it. 


End file.
